


“Adult”

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [20]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just someone who thinks they are an adult.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Emma Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	“Adult”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back kinda. 
> 
> Ages:   
> Kenny 21  
> Danny 19  
> Emma 17  
> Marcus 16   
> Jane 15

“Adult.” 

“THIS ISN’T FAIR.” She yells running upstairs slamming her door. 

“LIFE ISN’T FAIR.” Rio yells after his seventeen year old daughter. “DON’T SLAM THAT DOOR.” Emma opens her door back up then slams it twice as hard as the first time. Rio jogs up the stairs with Beth on his heels. “OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR.” Rio yells rocking the door about to break it off the hinges. 

Emma goes to the door yelling back. “HE’S NEVER GOING TO TALK TO ME AGAIN.” 

“OH YEA?” Rio wants to relax knowing he needs to relax but he’s beyond pissed. “WELL NO ONE IS GOING TO TALK TO YOU ONCE I PAY HIM A LITTLE VISIT.” 

“Rio.” Beth is trying to keep the situation clam while the other four hide in their own rooms. Knowing that when dad is pissed it’s best to stay out the way. Rio doesn’t yell he doesn’t get upset often. He speaks to the kids calmly and rationally. Beth’s only seen him this way twice. Once when Kenny got arrest for street fighting and when Marcus called his mom a c*nt for grounding him. Rio is the more level headed of the two. He turns shapely at his wife. “Maybe we should let her cool off?” 

Rio rises an eyebrow, “Cool off? Her cool off?” He points at the door, “I found her in an apartment topless with a nineteen year old dickhead.” Rio goes back to trying to open the door. “EMMA ILL BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR?” 

Emma starts laughing, “HA,” she goes throwing an overnight bag outside her window. Planning on staying the night at a friends house. “I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY.” She starts to climb out her window and makes it all the way to the bottom. Before she can take off she feels a hand on her shoulder. “SON OF A BITCH.” It’s Uncle Mick. 

Back in the hall Rio gets a text then starts running towards the front door shouting. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME.” Once again Beth hot on his heels. “You think trying to sneak out is smart?” 

Emma just crosses her arms not saying a word giving everyone a death glare. “Emma,” Beth trying to stay level headed. “Answer your dad.” 

Emma rolls her eyes, “Mom he didn’t even give me a chance to explain that we weren’t having sex.” 

“Oh I’m sorry,” he crosses his arms. “Please explain?” 

She rolls her eyes, “Not when you aren’t going to listen.” 

“That’s the thing my time to listen was about an hour ago. Clocks ran out”. He shows his watch for good measure. 

“How long am I grounded for?” She crosses her arms. 

“Oh,” he smirks but everyone knows he finds nothing funny. “Being ground is the least of your worries. Your not allowed to go anywhere by yourself.” 

“WHET?” 

“That’s right,” Emma looks at Beth for help. “Don’t look at your mom. You want ice cream from the corner store better hope someone is willing to go with you.” 

“That’s unreasonable.” 

“That’s why you gotta chose your actions more carefully cause you can’t choose your consequences.” 

Emma gives off a sarcastic laugh. “Doesn’t even matter I’ll be at college next year anyway.” Emma is graduating early.

“You think I don’t have enough money to pay someone to watch you 25/8?” Beth knows Rio does she also knows he will.

Beth feels the need to step in. “Maybe we should all go to bed and deal with this tomorrow.” 

Emma throws her hands up, “Oh please we all know dad never changes his mind. But it doesn’t matter cause he can’t keep me under lock in key forever.” 

“What to bet?” 

“You basically do it now and that still didn’t stop Alex and I from having sex. So it won’t stop the next guy I choose.” Emma throws in his face. 

“WHET?!?” Rio looks at Beth he can tell she knew. ”Upstairs.” She doesn’t move. “NOW.” Both women jump as Emma stomps to her room slamming the door. “I can’t even deal with anymore of this right now.” He takes the steps two by two arriving at the correct door. He opens Marcus’s door. “Tell your cousin his days are numbered.” He slams Marcus door making his way back downstairs past Beth to have a drink and sit outside to relax himself. 

Marcus gets out his phone calling Alex. “My dad knows.” All he could hear is a string of FUCKS from Alex. 

Rio’s eyes are closed with his head laid back on the backyard bench. He doesn’t know how long he’s outside before he hears the patio door open assumes it’s Beth he doesn’t look up. Then the person sits next to him laying their head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry daddy.” Rio starts running his fingers through his daughters hair. “That isn’t the way to prove a point.” 

“What point are you trying to prove here?” 

Emma takes a deep breath, “That I’m not a child.” 

Rio nods his head, “So what was your plan with Conner?” 

“I didn’t really have a plan.”

“Care to explain yourself?” 

Emma knows she doesn’t have a choice. “Alex broke up with me,” which is news to Rio. “because he’s in college. That we are both, especially me, to young to try to be committed forever, I was sad. Then I came up with a plan to surprise him in California, you made me feel like I was a child not capable to make my own decisions.” When Emma told her parents about her plan to fly to surprise Alex, Rio made it very clear she wasn’t allowed to go. 

“So Conner made you feel like an adult?” 

“No,” Emma rubs her hand over her legs trying to come up with the words. “He just didn’t see me as a Emma Boland, Rio’s daughter to young for her college boyfriend. He saw me as a women he’s attracted to.” she shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t fire him.” 

Rio smiles Emma always worried about someone else. “That’s the least of his worries.” Thanks to Carlos he’s currently tied to a chair inside a warehouse waiting Rio’s decision. He isn’t apart of Rio’s legal business he’s a low level runner, and they are especially suppose to stay clear of his kids. “He’ll be fine.” The look of worry on Emma’s face just saved this kids life. 

Emma feels a huge weight off her chest. “I don’t know what’s going on with me.” 

“Yeh, me either kid.” 

“I just feel so out of control. As if life keeps happening to me, and I’m just going with the flow. I’ve allowed Alex to have complete control over how our relationship. Complete control over me he says jump I’m asking how high. Even with the sex I knew I wasn’t ready, but I just felt that he deserved it.” Emma looks at Rio with her eyes wide. “I felt he deserved part of my body. What happen to the boss I was?” 

Rio lifts Emma head back up, “Even the best bosses have set backs. That’s okay. Your mom and I want you to know that you are smart, beautiful, and capable of whatever you set your mind too.” 

“Your not disappointed I had sex?” Rio knows being disappointed in Emma would really hurt her more then either realize. 

Rio stop knowing his next words are very important. “I will never,” he looks directly at her. “be disappointed in you.” 

Emma know he means that. “Still I bet you wanted me to wait until I was married.” 

“Nah,” Rio knows the likelihood of any of his kids waiting until marriage is a long shot. Especially since Emma already had sex. “Listen,” he rubs his jaw. “I’d rather you have sex with someone who respects you before anything else. Just cause you married someone doesn’t mean that they respect you.” 

“Like Dean?” Emma stooped calling him dad a few years ago. “I’ve seen him talk to mom and even Lisa I know he doesn’t respect women.” 

“Especially him.” He works his jaw thinking of how he should tell Emma. “Mom and I hated each other when we started having sex.” Emma started laughing. “Matter of fact,” he smiles thinking back. “I’m pretty sure the first few times we wanted to kill each other.” 

“But you guys been married for almost five years, and been together since I was eight” 

“That’s cause no matter what mom and I respected each other.” Emma plays with the string on her tank top. 

“Does Alex respect you?”

“Conner does.” 

Rio huffs, ‘No Conner respects me.’ he thinks yet wouldn’t stay it out loud. “Why do you think that?” 

Emma smiles for the first time that night a genuine smile. ”We’ve been hanging out behind your back for months.” 

Rio rubs his jaw feeling his five o’clock shadow. “Define months?” Wanting to keep his cool but his finger are itching to text Carlos to end Conner. 

Emma knows she needs to be honest. “Remember when moms car got a flat, you sent Uncle Mick to help. Well Conner was with him. While they where talking that left Conner and I to talk. He’s funny, smart, and all around good guy. Bad childhood,” Emma shrugs, “but who doesn’t. We really are friends. You just found us in an awkward position. Marcus told me Alex is dating, I got upset.” 

“You planned on using Conner?” 

“Unfortunately.” Emma is ashamed of herself. “I can tell I hurt his feeling as seeing him as just an object and not the person whose been a really good friend to me these past few months. Especially with Alex being such an ass to me.” 

Rio rolls his eyes, “Good people are hard to find.” 

She couldn’t agree more. “You know he wanted to tell you that him and I where hanging out. I bugged him not too.” She smiles again thinking of Conner. “I told him you’d freak, which you did.” 

“Nah, I freaked because I couldn’t find my daughter and when I did she was topless on top of someone who works for me.” 

“That’s fair.” Emma takes a breath. “I know you don’t currently trust me, but I’d like to apologize for my behavior. I’ll never act like that again. I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you.” 

Rio smiles, “Mom really worked some magic while I was out here huh?” 

“Doesn’t she always.” Emma stand giving Rio a kiss on the cheek. “I really am sorry dad.” She starts to go back inside. 

“Hey smalls,” she smiles at her childhood nickname. “How about we find you someone to talk to that isn’t family.” 

“Like a therapist.” 

“Yea,” Emma smiles then nods going back inside the house. Once the door is closed Rio picks up the phone. “Drop it off in front of my house minimal bruises.” He doesn’t wait for a response just hangs up the phone going back to relaxing. About twenty minutes later his phone dings. He goes to the front of the house to see Conner with a busted lip and a black eye forming. “Don’t move.” Rio goes back into the house and up to Emma’s room. 

Despite his earlier threat he respects the kid’s privacy. He knocks, Emma comes to the door in her pjs. “Hey dad.” Rio nods his head for Emma to follow him. He goes into the kitchen grabbing a ice pack along with a water bottle hanging both to Emma. “What’s,”,” Rio opens the front door with Conner still sitting there. She doesn’t move. 

“One hour.” He holds up a finger to prove a point. Emma goes sit next to Conner handing him the ice pack and water as Rio goes inside. 

“Are you okay?” 

He can’t help himself, he smiles at her. “I’m better now.” Emma lays her head on his shoulder as they slightly talk about the events of the evening. Emma of course apologizing. 

Rio turns to see Beth at the bottom of the stairs. “That was very big of you?” 

“I’ll kill him myself cut him up in little slices mailing the pieces to his mother on holidays.” Beth eyes goes wide. “Before I let my daughter end up with someone like me.” 

Beth smiles kissing him, “Your such a softie.” She leads to their bedroom knowing that they both need a little extra time tonight. Plus if Rio’s busy with her he’d be less worried about Emma.

A few months later during spring break Alex finally feels safe to come back to the house to hang out. He is more then a little wrong. “I thinks it’s past time you and I had a chat.” Rio grabs Alex by the neck dragging him to his office and slamming the door. 

Emma hurry downstairs trying to stop the inevitable she doesn’t see Alex. Marcus just points to the office. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine please enjoy! Thank you guys are always showing love!


End file.
